Sugar
Commander Sugar is the commander or Air Melody and one of the founding members of The Gems. Personality Sugar was a proud and selfish girl, but she changed because of her friends. She usually acts tomboyish and treats everyone (especially Diamond) like trash. Her friendship with Diamond is hard, Diamond always tried to help Sugar, but Sugar doesn't accept her until season 3. In the beginning of season 3, she started to act a little more nice. She is still mean and tough, but now she always give people advice on something. History Spring During Spring, Sugar went to Fairiex College for fairies. She met Diamond, the newbie who is a fire fairy. She disliked her from the start, and the reason is unknown. She keeps treating her (and the other fairies) like trash. Liana, the fairy of water told Sugar that she'll report her to the headmistress if she keeps treating people like a piece of hat. When Diamond first arrived, Sugar rudely told her to believe in magic before she kills her. Diamond wasn't afraid of Sugar's threat and said to act nice a little. A few days later, Diamond and the girls decided to pratice their powers at the "Attack Gym". She and the girls transformed and attacked each other. Daphne then was accidentally attacked water by Liana and was frozen. Diamond and Emerald combined their fire powers and melt the ice. Liana apologized to Daphne and Daphne said it was okay, it was her first attack. Sugar laughed at the 'funny' moment. Later during class, Headmistress Ara asked the students if they want to have a prom-party. Daphne disagreed, she said that she doesn't have a date to go with. Diamond disagreed also, since she never had a boyfriend. Liana and Emerald agreed since they have a boyfriend to go to the prom-party. Sugar agreed also since she has a "fight-and-get-together-again boyfriend". During the prom-party, Diamond and Daphne sat together on a bench at the park. Diamond stated that they need a date since this was a prom. Daphne suggested Diamond to bring her date from Earth. Diamond, however, disagreed and stated her boyfriend on Earth broke up with her. Then, a group of men arrived. Princess Crystal appeared with Prince Dean, and told Diamond to get a date. Sky, one of the men talked to Daphne since they both didn't have dates. Emerald, Liana and Sugar appeared. A blonde-haired guy named Eddie walked with Emerald away to the party. Liana and Timmy, a computer-whiz, went back to the party along with Sugar and Riven. Later, Diamond suggested to visit her birth parents. Liana frowned and she said "What if you'll never find them?". Daphne told Liana to give Diamond some positive words. Emerald said that her (Diamond) birth parents are possibly alive and they must be missing her. Sugar said that she didn't care, and tried to walk away but Emerald stopped her. Daphne said that they should go to the Dragon Planet now. As The Gems try to find Dragon Planet, they end up in a snowy planet, lonely without anyone. Emerald was scared. Diamond told her not to be afraid, stating that fear and scared is a strong word, and can only use when you extremely have fear. Liana then pointed to a big dragon who then attacked Emerald. The girls transform into fairy mode and tried to attack the dragon, but nothing happened. Diamond said that nothing happened because they fear to attack. Diamond herself was scared, and Liana told them to believe. The Gems make a convergence, making a "together" attack spelled called "Elements Combo", a converge of all four elements. More coming soon... Summer Coming soon.. Autumn Coming soon.. Winter Coming soon.. Winter Coming soon.. Movie Coming soon.. Middle of Spring Coming soon.. Transformations Basic Her Basic outfit is a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a red mini skirt, and knee-high wedge red boots. She also wears purple headphones atop her head and purple ribbons around her forearms (the one on her left arm has loose ends hanging from it). Her wings are translucent and bright blue with purple bands in the middle. She has magenta shorts on under her skirt. Harmony Her Harmony consists of a deep orange top that is strapless. Her wings are yellow with blue edges, with purple gems hanging off of them. Her skirt is equal and the same colors as her Basic top with pink ribbons on the edge. She sheds her red boots and wears sandals that are the same color as her Elemental Gems eyeshadow. Sirenix Sugar's Sirenix consists of a tube top with red-violet color and pale blue borders. Her hair is longer and shaped like a mermaids tail and it is tied with a flower on the bottom, a flower on the top and a shell headband across her forehead. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also violet. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is also violet. Her wings are mainly violet with the top part pale pink. Her wing effects are fuchsia-colored music notes. Her bottom wing border is violet. Her shoes are light pink heels similar to Harmony, but with fuchsia and violet straps. Dark Sirenix Sugar's Dark Sirenix consists of a tube top with white color and black borders. Her hair is longer and shaped like a mermaids tail and it is tied with a black flower on the bottom, a flower on the top and a shell headband across her forehead. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also black. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is also violet. Her wings are mainly violet with the top part pale pink. Her wing effects are fuchsia-colored music notes. Her bottom wing border is violet. Her shoes are gray heels similar to Harmony, but with fuchsia and violet straps. Heartix/Power of Heart Her Heartix is a kind of shirt without brightness, has a green headband with a flower, and red with green canvas pants, her wings are very colorful red and green. Linix Coming soon.. Elemental Gems Sugar's Elemental Gems consists of a mermaid skin burgundy and red top, a translucent sea green miniskirt over burgundy leggings with dark purple ribbons tied around them and matching high heeled ankle boots. Her hair is recolored purple with orange streaks and is styled into a ponytail thanks to a ponytail holder that appears to be a string of pearls. There is also a velvet ribbon tied around her right arm and her seashell shaped wings are pink with a green border. Airix Coming soon.. References Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Characters